


Colors In The Ruins

by Jen425



Series: All The Colors Of The Grid [10]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Apocalypse, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Multi, Parent Issues Everywhere, Rescue, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: They meet at the end of the world.





	Colors In The Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> My hands slipped.
> 
> I wanted the trio to meet each other all at once, and here we are!

It’s an interesting experience, finding your soulmate as you lose… everything that was, before. The Apocalypse is like that, Scott guesses. He looks at the woman in front of him, her hair is light, so… blonde? Yellow.

 

Nothing changes around him except for that one color.

 

“I’m Summer,” she says, barely pausing for a moment as she wraps his arm into a sling, helping him stand. “Let’s Get you back to Corinth.”

 

They get on the bike, and… there’s blasts, everywhere, just enemies left in the sky.

 

“We’re not gonna make it,” he says. Summer doesn’t even say anything in reply, just pulling down her helmet and moving forwards. Scott holds on, tightly.

 

She’s crazy.

 

And yet… it works. They slide through the closing entrance. Summer takes her helmet off, smiling.

 

“I told you,” she says. Scott smiles.

 

“Eagle Two!”

 

Dad.

 

“Eagle Two, report,” his dad says. “Where’s Eagle One?”

 

Scott salutes.

 

“Eagle One is down, sir,” he says. “He’s gone.”

 

His brother’s gone.

 

And his dad isn’t the most emotional man, but Scott can see how upset he is. And yet…

 

“Dismissed,” he says.

 

(Unsurprising, really.)

 

“But, Dad,” Scott says. “I—”

 

“Dismissed!”

 

Scott sighs.

 

“Yes,  _ sir _ ,” he says. His dad walks away, and Summer stands close to him.

 

“I’m sorry,” she says. “I’m assuming Eagle One was important to you?”

 

Scott nods.

 

“My brother,” he says. “He was… amazing. I’m Scott, by the way. Scott Truman.”

 

Summer smiles.

 

“And I’m Summer Landsdown,” she says, then, face filling with grief, she says “And I understand; I… I think I lost my dad, today.”

 

“You think?”

 

Summer sighs.

 

“He raised me,” she says. “And he saved me, but…”

 

“Summer Landsdown!”

 

Two people in rich clothing half-run in their direction. Oh…

 

“Those Landsdowns?” Scott asks before he realizes the people’s identities. Summer smiles a smile that very much isn’t.

  
  
  


Summer internally groans as her parents come closer. She’s…  _ angry _ , she realizes. Angry at them. The girl that had so desperately wanted them to come home for her birthday, do show any sign of approval…

 

She had died somewhere between her best friends leaving her to die and locking eyes with a downed pilot in the wastes just outside of Corinth.

 

(She had died with Andrews.)

 

“Summer, honey, what were you  _ thinking? _ ” Her mom asks.

 

“You could have died just to rescue some pilot!” Her dad adds. And that makes Scott flinch, almost imperceptibly, yet somehow noticeable perhaps because Summer could expect it, after what happened with the Colonel.

 

And, again, she isn’t who she was. She doesn’t really know who she is now, yet. Someone who helps others, who Andrews would be proud of.

 

And Scott, she thinks. She doesn’t exactly know him, yet.

 

But Summer is  _ angry _ , this much she knows. So she says “he’s not just ‘some pilot,’ he’s my soulmate. And I already know he’s worth more than either of you.”

 

“Summer, you are too important,” her mother says. “You’re our daughter.”

 

Summer just shakes her head.

 

“No,” she says. “I’m not. You never acted like my parents, and… I’m done. I gave you the only thing of value that I have left, in your eyes.”

 

“Summer…”

 

Summer just laughs.

 

“Go,” she says. “I don’t want to talk to either of you.”

 

“But, Summer, you’re a Landsdown.”

 

“No!” Summer says. “I’m  _ not _ . Landsdowns, like you said… they don’t help people. You only care about yourselves, and I don’t want to be that, anymore, so go.”

  
  
  


Scott doesn’t know what possesses him to do it. Maybe it’s the shock of everything that’s happened, today. The final day of allowing people in.

 

Losing Marcus.

 

Being shot down.

 

Meeting Summer.

 

It’s all been so fast, and here is this girl who had probably just gone through life in relative ease and comfort, before now. Who must have been hit incredibly hard, to change so fast, smiling at her parents in that way that very much isn’t a smile until it’s too much and now she’s  _ glaring _ .

 

“I won’t repeat myself again,” she says.

 

Her parents leave in a huff, and Scott says “you can stay with me. If you want.”

 

Summer looks at him, in grateful surprise.

 

“Really?” She asks. Scott nods.

 

“I… you’re my soulmate,” he says. “I’m glad to pay you back, for saving my life.”

 

Summer smiles.

 

“I’ll deal with… I… thank you,” she says, stumbling upon her words like they’re new and different to who she used to be, and, maybe, that’s true. Maybe she’s probably still a teen, and he’s only 21, but innocence and ignorance both die, when the world ends, forging new people from the ashes of the old world.

 

Or the people simply become that ash.

 

Summer’s look is not that of someone dead, so she must be someone born anew.

 

And that’s when they’re knocked into by a man in blue.

  
  
  


“‘Scuse me,” Flynn says, helping the beautiful girl to her feet. “Didn’t see you there. I’m…”

 

Locked eyes. Yellow. Repeat Repeat Repeat.

 

“…I’m Flynn,” he finishes, after a moment. The girl blinks.

 

“Blue,” she says. “Your shirt, it’s…”

 

The man in the flight suit, next to her, looks at them both in confusion.

 

“What… oh,” he says, as suddenly red joins yellow, in Flynn’s vision. “Two soulmates?”

 

It could only be. Flynn nods.

 

“Aye,” he says. “It seems so.”

 

So rare, yet here they are.

 

(It’s the end of the world, and nothing and everything is possible. And it’s all perhaps more real than anything before it.)

 

The man in the pilot suit holds out his hand.

 

“Scott,” he says. “Scott Truman.”

 

Flynn takes his hand.

 

“And I’m Summer,” says the girl. She doesn’t add a last name.

 

Scott smiles.

 

“Well,” he says. “Since both of you are new, around here… do you want a tour after registration?”

 

Flynn instinctively turns to Summer.

 

And both says yes.

  
  
  


Summer spends the two months between arriving and being chosen as Ranger Operator Series Yellow bouncing between her two soulmates’ homes and trying to figure out who she is, now.

 

And who she’s bonded with.

 

Here’s one thing that she figures out, quickly. The end of the world brought out a desire to help others, in all of them. They all apply to become Ranger Operators.

 

And, one by one… they’re chosen.

 

Nothing could be more right, and, for over a year, they’re a perfect trio (with a perfect fourth just out of sight).

 

And then 1.5 life signals zoom into the city, and everything changes, again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request a season/character/episode/subrelationship in the comments or on my Tumblr, @flaim-ita


End file.
